1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable sampling packages. More specifically, the present invention relates to disposable packages for sampling cosmetic products such as mascara, eye liner, blush, and lip coloring and gloss.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-use packaging for sampling cosmetic products is desirable both to consumers and marketers. Such packages provide a convenient and economical way for products to be tested by potential customers prior to purchase. Further, single-use packages are desirable for sanitation reasons, especially in the area of cosmetic products that are applied to the body. In addition, sample packaging can be distributed to potential customers in a variety of ways, including point-of-sale, mail delivery, package inserts, and publication inserts, for example.
A sampling package should be capable of being opened easily by the consumer, while providing a sturdy package able to withstand the rigors of worldwide product distribution. Moreover, when dispensing a cosmetic product, it is desirable to provide the sample container with a metering device to assist the consumer in applying the correct amount of material.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a package that can be used and disposed of easily and conveniently. Accordingly, the opened package should present a minimum number of pieces, simplifying both use and disposal. Moreover, the pieces should be capable of being handled and discarded by the consumer without the consumer soiling his or her hands or the surrounding area.
Economy is a primary concern for sample packaging. The materials of the sampler should be inexpensive and readily available. In addition, manufacturing of the sampler should be inexpensive. Also, the package design should be flexible so that various types of consumer products can be dispensed into and by the sampler package.
Disposable sampling packages have been developed for various products, including foods and cosmetics. Cosmetic samplers include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,979 to Cole; 5,112,152 to McBride; 4,982,838 to Fitjer; 4,889,228 to Gueret; 4,786,534 to Aiken; and 4,732,287 and 4,711,354 to Bennett. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,874 to Brown discloses a sampler for food.
Many of the known samplers are too expensive to produce economically for practical application as a single-use sampler. Further, known samplers utilize packaging designs that are not easily adapted to various types of consumer products. Moreover, the known packages often have extraneous parts that must be removed and that may have excess product on them, reducing their ease of use and presenting a potential soiling hazard to the consumer and the surrounding area. In addition, the known packages often are not easily manufactured, which increases production costs, a critical factor in producing a disposable sampler.